Just For Tonight
by TheWinterCountess
Summary: First Victor/Vera fanfic! Just a little ficlet. Enjoy . . .


All rights to House of Anubis and its setting (Save for Victor's bedroom, anyways. He doesn't really have one on the show.) and characters belong to Nick. I don't profit from this in any way. I just enjoy writing. Hope you enjoy. : )

It was a cloudless, windy night at Anubis House, and everyone was asleep in bed. There were no Sibuna missions, and neither the Sibuna club nor Victor or Vera was in the hidden catacombs beneath the house that night. The house was so quiet, in fact, that when the door to the attic was carefully creaked open, the noise reverberated throughout the entire house.

Vera shivered and cursed softly under her breath. Carefully tiptoeing down to the second floor, she checked to make sure that no one had been awoken from the door's creak before continuing on her way, pulling her robe more tightly around her frame.

She made her way around the corner and up the staircase in the direction of Victor's office. Ever since she and Victor had seen that black-bedecked spirit or phantom or whatever she was, Vera couldn't shake the sense that she was being watched wherever she went. In fact, every time she saw a reflection, she saw not her own face but that of the evil specter. It chilled her to the bone. That combined with the fact that she was slowly recalling all of her lost memory from when she was in the trance had kept Vera up most of the night.

She finally made it to the door of Victor's office and slowly opened it, making sure that this time it didn't make any noise. Vera slipped inside quietly and closed the door behind her.

Not wanting to turn on the light, lest any wandering students' curiosity be peaked, she felt her way around Victor's office, though with ease, as she spent most of her extra time during the days there. Within seconds, Vera was at the mahogany door on the other side of the room and opening it.

She stepped inside the dimly lit room and waited for her eyes to adjust to the faint light emanating from a lamp on the side table. Once her eyes had adjusted, she was able to see more clearly and had to stifle a little laugh at what she saw.

Victor was asleep already, but he had fallen asleep while obviously trying to decipher some of the next clues. He was sitting in an upright position with his head slightly elevated against the backboard. The ancient Egyptian text that he was always studying was sitting open on his lap. His mouth was open agape, and he was slightly snoring, the way one does when still in only the first, light stage of sleep.

Vera smiled fondly at this rare image, not wanting to disturb its serenity but continuing anyways. She had already come all this way.

Walking softly, slippered feet padding across the carpet, she walked to the side of his bed and tried to rouse Victor from his sleep.

"Victor," she whispered, "Victor, wake up."

She tugged at his bicep a bit before Victor was finally woken up, still dreary. He mumbled a bit of an incoherent slur of words. He removed his reading spectacles that had accidentally remained and tried to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes. Once efficiently awake, he looked up sharply at Vera, surprised.

"Vera?"

Vera nodded and smiled to herself as he moved to cover himself and his navy plaid pajamas, putting the book aside.

"Is anything wrong?" Victor asked, "Is it those troublesome children again?"

He moved, at his last words, to dismount the bed and spring into action, if needed.

"No, no," she soothed, pushing on his chest for him to lie back down.

"I just . . .," Vera continued, "I don't really know why I'm here. I couldn't sleep."

Victor lay back against the headboard, listening intently.

"I'm starting to remember all of the missing memories from when I was in that trance-like state. I almost remember everything. I think some of the kids saw me, Victor."

"And what did they say?" Victor asked, "What were they doing up there?"

"I haven't remembered all of the memory yet," Vera said, "but I have this strange feeling tugging at the back of my mind, as if it was important."

Victor thought on what she said as Vera sat herself on the edge of the bed, trying to decide whether or not to keep up the conversation in the way it was going.

Deciding yes, Vera said, "So have you any idea of who that figure was yet? The one that put me in the trance?"

"Ahh," Victor said, picking back up the book he had previously put aside, "I've been reading through the ancient texts, and I think I have a bit of an idea."

Vera nodded along.

"Apparently," he said, "there was an ancient tyrant, a secret queen."

"A queen?" Vera asked, shocked, "And her name?"

"Well, no one knows. It's been lost throughout the years," he replied, a bit dejected, but as he looked at Vera, who looked a bit crestfallen, he said, "Fret not, though, Vera. We shall find out her name."

Vera nodded again and said, "If she's going to keep watching us, I would at least like to know her name."

"Has she been bothering you?" Victor asked intensely, clasping her hands.

"Yes!" Vera replied, "I always feel like I have to look over my shoulder. I feel like she's always watching!"

Victor pulled her closer.

"I'm afraid that if she can do what she did with the trance then she can do worse!" Vera cried.

"I wouldn't dare let her!" Victor said, "The harassment stops here and now!"

Vera looked at him for a moment and then smiled, content.

"Thank you, Victor," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

It was in that moment that Vera thought about Rufus and his having her manipulate Victor, the man that was now comforting her in her time of need. What of Rufus? He would never have cared for her. He was only using her for his need. After he was done, he would just toss her away like she was dispensable. She was done doing his bidding.

Vera snuggled closer to him, and Victor couldn't help but to crack a smile.

"Victor," Vera whispered, "would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?"

"Of course, Vera," Victor consented, his smile still prevalent.

Vera slipped off her slippers and shrugged off her robe as she comfortably situated herself beside Victor, her head in the crook of his neck. She pecked him on the cheek, leaving a blushing Victor to pull the comforter over them and shut off the lamp.

A/N:

Tada! The first Vera/Victor fanfic. I was pretty shocked that no one was shipping Victor/Vera or that if they were that they hadn't had time to write even just a little ficlet, so I did. : P

It's not much, just a little whimsy thing. I wanted to add something to the Victor/Vera Appreciation Community I started. It's horribly bare!

Anyways, we Victor/Vera fans have to stick together, meaning let's pick a shipping name! : )

Both of their names start with a 'V', so this proves an issue. For now, let's just call them perfection because, honestly, that's what they are: Evil, Menacing Perfection. Now I'm just swooning. I apologize.

So, yeah, if you ship VV, leave a comment if you have an appropriate name for them.

Thanks for reading! Review and Favorite.

XOXO,

Allison. Feel free to call me Luna. : )


End file.
